


Chemistry

by creampuffer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Greenberg spills his beaker all over Danny. No one knows what was even in there - with Greenberg it’s anyone’s guess - but it’s starting to burn little holes in Danny’s clothes and Stiles has watched the safety videos, okay, he knows Danny needs to wash off in the decontamination shower. He also knows the teacher is supposed to stay, only it’s just Danny and Stiles in the room now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> *eta* FOUND THE POST! it's even better because it's a [video](http://creampuffsteph.tumblr.com/post/68815316631/dodecadeath-theoriginalspike)  
> i'm not exactly sure where in the timeline this fits. some nebulous mid season 3 time that totally doesn't take into account anything else from the show (so, the usual then)

The school still hasn’t found a permanent replacement Chemistry teacher. Stiles figures it’s kind of like the Defense Against the  Dark Arts position of Beacon Hills. It has a reputation now and no one seems to want to step up to the challenge of surviving the year. The only person who was crazy enough to want it was Harris and he’s definitely no Snape when it comes down to hidden depths of character. Seriously, no one was sad to see him gone (Stiles only slightly feels guilty at the thought) and it’s not like he did anything noble with his dying breath or anything.

Anyway.

So, they have a substitute, some guy just out of college. He doesn’t even seem to really understand the subject material; instead just reads from the book and lets the class do whatever the hell they want when it comes to actual lab work. Stiles guesses that’s why the teacher runs out of the room with the rest of the class when Greenburg spills his beaker all over Danny.

No one knows what was even in there - with Greenburg it’s anyone’s guess - but it’s starting to burn little holes in Danny’s clothes and Stiles has watched the safety videos, okay, he knows Danny needs to wash off in the decontamination shower. He also knows the teacher is supposed to stay, only it’s just Danny and Stiles in the room now, the sub, who knows where, while the other students take advantage of their freedom.

“Dammit, these were my favorite pair of jeans, too,” Danny whines from the corner of the room where the shower is located.

Stiles nods, even though Danny’s back is to him. “I can see why, they do wonders for your ass.”

“Jesus, Stiles,” Danny cries out as he hops around on one foot, trying to get his pant leg off. “What are you still doing here?”

“Just making sure you’re okay, man.”

“Why?”

Stiles looks pointedly around at the empty room - mostly so he isn’t caught staring at Danny’s ass, but - “I don’t see anyone else here, do you? And someone needs to make sure you’re okay.”

Danny huffs in reluctant agreement as he gets his jeans off, then his shirt, and steps into the spray of water.

And then all Stiles can do is stare. Because Danny is wet and bare chested, water sluicing over the incredible abs Stiles gets the terrible curse of seeing in the locker room on a near daily basis. Danny’s boxers are clinging obscenely to his perfect ass and suddenly Stiles feels panic and anticipation bubble to the surface because Danny will be taking those off any second now.

It’s like he senses Stiles’s eyes on him because Danny looks over his shoulder and kind of half assedly -heh- glares at Stiles before going to the waistband of his underwear and quickly shoving them down his legs.

Stiles must make some kind of noise at the eyeful he’s getting because Danny flinches and starts to say something when he trips up in the underwear at his feet and...Stiles doesn’t think. He rushes over, under the showerhead and grabs Danny around the shoulders before he can fall and hurt himself.  

“You okay, dude?”

Danny nods.

Stiles is finding it hard to move away though. Especially his hands as the fan out over all that wet, bare skin.

“Stiles?”

He can’t stop staring, down, down, down Danny’s body. He knows it’s wrong. He’s totally perving on a guy he’s not even sure likes him. But. _Wet, naked Danny._

“Stiles!”

“Huh?”

“I’m good now. You can let go of me.”

Oh. “Right.”

Stiles lets go, reluctantly, and steps away. It’s then he realizes he’s completely soaking wet. His shirt is plastered to his chest and his jeans hang heavy and uncomfortable on his hips. Of course he’d taken his gym clothes home over the weekend to wash and forgotten to bring them back today. Of fucking course. So he has nothing to change into.

“Well, shit.”

When Stiles looks up, not to creepily stare at Danny some more, it’s to see Danny staring at him.

“What,” he asks defensively.

“Have you been working out?”

Stiles looks down at himself, can see the definition of muscles normally covered up by layers of graphic tees and plaid. But it’s not like he hasn’t been working out and playing - sort of - alongside Danny and the other guys for the past year. Which meant stripping bare in the locker room so -

“How have you not noticed before?”

Danny turns so his whole body is facing Stiles. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I checkout every naked guy I happen to pass.”

And Stiles is listening, really he is. But his brain is working on not involuntarily checking out Danny’s dick so he can’t really speak right now.

“You know,” Danny starts after a beat, “all those times you asked me if you were attractive I thought it was just you being an annoying little shit.”

“Hey!” Stiles manages to look Danny in the eyes at that.

“But it was more than that, wasn’t it?”

Danny’s hands go to his hips. Stiles can’t help but track the movement, unfortunately. It’s also unfortunate that Danny’s hands are now bracketing the defined V of Danny’s hips. And that that V totally leads down to…

Stiles gulps. “Well.”

Danny steps in closer to Stiles. “Have you ever -” he trails off, but Stiles knows what he means.

“No.”

“But you want to?”

He can only nod as Danny moves again, so close Stiles can practically feel the heat of his body despite the lukewarm water raining down on them.

But, water. What water, right? All Stiles can think about is Danny naked and smiling at him; this little quirk of lips that could be considered leering but on Danny is so, so attractive. And what if Stiles just leans in, right now, and licks the water beading above Danny’s lips? Would he like it? Would he ask Stiles to take his shirt off, too? Like, _we need to make sure there aren’t any chemicals on you_ and then suddenly they’re both naked and Danny’s jacking him off like the cheesiest, most awesome porno ever…

Shit. Stiles definitely does not need to be thinking all this right now.

“Stiles.”

The way Danny says his name. It’s like a promise, or a threat, and Stiles breathes in noisily. He can’t believe he’s going to kiss a guy for the first time in school. This little hysterical giggle escapes as Danny leans in and -

“Danny, right? I got the nurse and she should be here any second with a towel and…”

There’s the sub, standing in the doorway, mouth gaping and eyes bulging.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Stiles goes to move away but Danny reaches a hand, grabs his forearm and holds him in place.

“Maybe don’t move just yet,” Danny whispers.

Stiles looks down. His eyes stop at the semi Danny’s sporting.

Oh. Wow.

“Um,” the teacher starts. And seriously, most incompetent substitute ever. Can’t he see they’re busy? Or would be if he hadn’t interrupted.

Stiles wants to say something but the nurse’s voice, followed by Finstock - oh Jesus - reaches his ears and Stiles just sighs. So much for a first kiss.

“Stilinski, what did you do this time?” Finstock’s grating voice is enough to make any guy lose a chub, stiles figures it’s safe to move away.

“It was Greenberg, Coach,” Danny speaks out.

“Shoulda known. Here, I grabbed your gym clothes for you.” He throws them to Danny from a few feet away. “Now hurry and get dressed before I go cry in my office because I _have_ never and _will_ never look like that naked.”

“There’s something i didn’t need to know,” Stiles grumbles.

Finstock glares at him. “Shut it, Stilinski.” He turns to leave the room, presumably to give Danny some privacy. On the way out he throws a, “why the hell is he all wet, anyway” to the nurse.

It’s quiet as Danny uses the towel the nurse brought to dry off. The sub is still standing there like an idiot as he gets dressed and Stiles drips all over the damn floor. He feels awkward about the almost kiss and almost getting caught and not knowing what to do.

“So, listen boys.”

Stiles turns to the nurse who is absentmindedly scratching at the back of her neck.

“I’m gonna check you both to make sure you’re okay. Just in case. And then I think you should both go home. You,” she points at Stiles, “don’t have a change of clothes. And you,” she points at Danny, “don’t even have shoes. I’ll excuse you from the rest of your classes for the day.”

Stiles never knew how awesome the nurse was before.

 

\--

Danny asks for a ride home, even though Stiles is pretty sure his car is in the student parking lot. But, like, Stiles thinks maybe this is Danny’s way of finishing up where they left off. He’s not gonna say no to that.

When Danny invites him in with a, “you want to borrow some clothes,” like Stiles isn’t just a five minute drive away, he figures something good is about to happen.

Still, as he follows Danny upstairs, Stiles is pretty nervous. He’s barely kissed a girl, let alone a guy and he’s about to get naked in front of Danny, of all people, in a _sexy way_. His brain’s having a hard time keeping up.

Danny finds a t shirt and pair of sweats and throws them at Stiles. But he doesn’t look as Stiles peels off his wet clothes. Instead he bends over his drawer to look for clothes to change himself into.

_Oookay,_ Stiles thinks as he hastily pulls on the clothes. Maybe he read this situation wrong.

When he straightens, Danny’s standing there staring at him, gym shirt off and clothes in hand.

“You comfortable, Stiles?”

Stiles is freeballin in the sweats Danny gave him, but they’re big enough he doesn’t think it’ll be a problem. And the shirt is tighter than he normally wears out, but it’s soft, threadbare and a hell of a lot better than the sopping wet shirt he was previously wearing.

“Yeah, thanks for the clothes.”

“I don’t mean the clothes, Stiles.” Danny steps closer to him, still shirtless. Still gorgeous. “I mean this.”

And Stiles barely has a chance to breathe in surprise before Danny is so close, lips against his and kissing Stiles. It’s soft, gentle, as if Danny is making sure this is okay. Which, hey, it really really is. And Stiles proves it by pushing hard against Danny, licking his lips and making the kiss filthy in a hurry.

“Shit, Stiles,” Danny says when he pulls away.

He’s looking at Stiles, almost shocked, like he can’t believe he’s kissing Stilinski and actually enjoying it. Hell, Stiles can barely believe it’s happening either. Then Danny steps back just enough to look down the length of Stiles’s body and says, “shit,” again.

Stiles looks at himself and yeah, the problem of freeballing in sweats is how there’s no way to hide how turned on he is. He’s tenting the borrowed pants, like a lot, and his boner is just so obvious, but…

It doesn’t look like Danny minds, especially when Danny shoves Stiles to his bed, kissing his neck and asking, “can I?” seconds before pushing him down and shoving a hand down the front of Stiles’s pants.

“Oh, fuck, yeah.”

Stiles is already panting hard as he lays back. He closes his eyes because if he watches Danny jack him off he’ll come right now and, shit, that’d be so embarrassing.

Except Stiles opens his eyes again because he has to look. Danny is _jacking him off,_ knees on either side of Stiles’s legs like it’s no big deal he’s straddling Stiles.

It’s a really big fucking deal, okay?

Stiles groans as Danny tugs down the sweats, making it easier to get Stiles off and, oh, fuck, Danny starts bending over like he’s gonna put his mouth on Stiles’s dick and -

Stiles makes an embarrassing sound and comes all over the shirt Danny gave him.

“Oh God, sorry. I’m so sorry,” he gasps out.

“Shut up.”

Danny kisses him then, their chests pressed close together even though Stiles is like covered in jizz. And then Stiles feels the knuckles of Danny’s fingers rubbing along Stiles’s covered stomach. Which means...Danny is totally touching himself, getting himself off like it’s hot that Stiles blew his load so quick at just the idea of Danny blowing him.

It’s really fucking hot.

“Lemme help.”

Stiles lifts a weak hand. What? He’s still a little cum-drunk, okay? But Danny just bats it away with his free hand.

“Next time.”

Next time? Stiles’s dick twitches in interest at the thought of doing this again with Danny, his hips pushing up against Danny almost as an afterthought, chasing friction again.

“Fuck,” Danny chokes out. “Already?”

At Stiles’s nod, Danny tenses up and shoots all over the shirt, too.

\--

“So. That happened.”

They’re lying side by side, flat on their backs and Stiles has no idea what to do next. He knows what he wants to do, but what about Danny?

“Yeah.” He looks at Stiles, smiling so his dimples are right there and Stiles wants to _kiss_ them, Jesus. “That was okay, right?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles barely manages to keep from shrieking the words.

Danny laughs softly. It’s a whole new side to him that Stiles is baffled at seeing.

“Good, I’m glad. It was...okay for me, too.”

At that, Stiles sits up enough to really look at Danny. “Just okay?”

And Danny laughs again, moving closer to Stiles. “Yeah. Why, you think you can do better?”

Stiles wants to give a detailed list of just how much better he can make it now that he’s got someone to do _it_ with. Only Danny’s rising up to meet him, kissing him again and Stiles only manages to mumble out an, “um yeah.” before Danny’s on him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on tumblr [here](http://creampuffsteph.tumblr.com) and twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/creampuffsteph) (i usually have it protected but if you're obviously not spam i'll accept it)


End file.
